


The Land Where Dreams Come True

by DrowsyNelapsi



Category: Original Work, Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night
Genre: Doomed Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, The title is dumb but it's a reference to canon don't fight me, Unrequited Love, Useless Vampires, Work In Progress, hnnngh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyNelapsi/pseuds/DrowsyNelapsi
Summary: Nel, a vampire who is too sociable for his own good, goes prying when he encounters a strange ship on the river. He meets the crew of the ship—Puppetino, the Captain, and the Boatman. Little does he know he has befriended the Emperor of the Night, a malevolent, shapeshifting vampire who sustains himself by taking the free will of others, coercing them into falling prey to their temptations. Of course, Nel has been blinded by the Emperor's magical ruse, happily taking on new companions, and the Emperor isn't planning on dropping the act any time soon. He never anticipated, however, for his plan to keep watch over this 'threat' to lead to him becoming irreparably invested in his guest, and Nel hates falling in love with humans...





	1. Chapter 1

Seated somewhere among the distant chatter of crickets came the patter of footsteps treading over leaf litter and soil. The pedestrian continued on the dirt path, guided by the growing sound of water lapping at the bank ahead. In the deepening night he discerned the shore from the shallows by the play of the half-shrouded moon on the river's current. The margins of the water up into the trees blended as one singular darkness across the horizon. Likewise, when a lantern began to flicker some ways off, he struggled to place it at a definite height or length from him. The glow begged investigation.

He listened to the dull lapping turn to a solid, more crisp sound the further he went. It made more sense, he reasoned, that the water hit not the shore but the hard body of a ship tethered in the water. The lantern, from his approach, looked to be above him instead of sat close to the ground, validating his guess.Trees parted and gave way to a clear view of the river's span. A hulking shape made the pedestal for the meager lantern light. The robust, expansive outline rose higher than his own house at the stern. Where the bow sat evaded even his best reasoning, disappearing into shadows too deep and formless to Wade through with one's eyes. When Nel could see the planks of the hull, he called out.

"Hello!" He said with all the careless cheer of one who could afford risky nighttime adventures. Above him something clattered to the deck. A moment's wait, and a gangly man peeked over the side, lantern in hand.

"Why, 'ello."

"Good evening, isn't it?"

"I-Uh, I suppose so, cap." The man disappeared from view.

"Is the freight all in order for the morning sail?"

"'Scuse me?" He peered out again, looking to Nel like a little bird popping out from his tree hollow.

"I ask if your cargo is all ready for the morning. I suppose you will set sail then." Nel let his foot mount the gangplank. At that the man turned away.

"Aye, yes, all tip-top and ready to go, whatever—"

"What an empty deck."

The man with his lantern shot his attention to the head of the craft. Nel paced the deck, noting the cleanliness.

"How did you—I—" He looked at the vacant gangplank then to the other man.

"Wings allow for a most excellent mobility, my friend." Nel extended his and bowed with courtesy. "You and your crewmen must be excellent at tidying, I've been on my share of ships. I'm afraid I could not see the name of the vessel—what is this boat called?"

Puppetino took a long look at the stranger. He fumbled with the handle of his lantern.

"The Empire of the Night, sir."

"Oh, gorgeous! I have a soft place in my heart for theatrics, so I can't help but adore something so grandiose and extravagant." He chuckled at himself. "And what does she carry?"

He adjusted his cape fastening and made a little bow himself, putting a hand to his chest. The puppet master supposed his own stage practice could help him to earn this vampire's better favor, if he truly did posses an inclination towards drama. So long as he kept asking easy questions, Puppetino could get by with a little showman's charisma.

"Ah, we're behind the circus, y'know, and we've just finished our showing in this town 'ere."

"I saw the tents last evening! I apologize that I didn't give you my patronage. I like to visit the carnival. But, I can make an effort to catch you down river, maybe, however far that may be.

"Right, yes, next time..." He turned and put several more paces between him and Nel, as many as he could manage before the vampire spoke up again.

"How many other performers are in your troupe?" His polite inquisition froze Puppetino in his stride.

"Uh..."

"I hope I haven't disturbed them, if they are sleeping below."

"Well..."

Nel closed in behind him. His hesitation spurred Nel into reassessing his situation—the size of this ship, the empty deck—unused, perhaps. The circumstances troubled him, taken into account as a whole. His brow furrowed.

"You cannot answer me."

Puppetino shuddered.

"You uh, you see—"

"Puppetino!"

A hatch behind Nel creaked open. Both turned to see a third man emerge. He climbed onto the deck and Nel saw he donned a green uniform with epaulettes on his short, portly form.

"Master!" Puppetino yelped before he could think to stop himself. "I—'e just came on, I didn't know what to do!"

"Don't work yourself up, my boy," the uniformed man wrapped a firm arm around the spindly one, whose eyes rounded in terror. "The Empire of the Night welcomes guests, " he took either of Puppetino's forearms into his grasp, "You're looking like quite the mess. Why don't you head below, get some rest?" He grinned.

Puppetino glanced to the vampire one last time before nodding, coming free of the uniformed man's grasp. He passed the man his lantern and returned from whence the other emerged.

"Now, sorry about him. He's been up for a time, getting things ready to ship off." The 'Master' explained. He made to see the guest for himself, raising his lantern once he faced Nel. His heart sank.

Nel's piercing glare recoiled. His wings sank and shied from their guard over his proud figure. Confident eyes yielded to an intangible dread. He could not place the evil that overcame him, but it incapacitated him, cemented in seconds from nothing.

The 'Master' did not see the vampire for his shift in posture. He registered the size of his build and the muted fire in his yellow eyes, the steadfastness of hard and taught muscles over ancient wings. A subdued beast, but a beast regardless. In his pause he wondered at how long lived he was—in centuries past, he could have levelled villages in his hunger, a ferocity exclusive to vampires called _nelapsi_.

Bloodsuckers had that undeniable stink to them. He extended a hand.

"I'm the head of this vessel. The _Emperor_ of the Night, if you will," he snickered. Nel's hand barely crept to reach his. His body forced a certain distance, and when their fingertips touched his insides squirmed.

"Yes, I see," he replied, devoid of former prospect for excitement, or any play or ploy to make this what it was not.

"Been some time since I saw a vampire on my sails, if you don't mind me saying."

"Too bad, then. I'm well liked for my amiability." He took the blatancy of his remark and wondered if maybe he had been off put after sensing something discriminatory in his regard, an explanation for that strange sickness. Oh well, that could be all—he had no trouble disregarding useless, prejudiced people. His eyes refused to disengage from his, however.

"You don't say? I didn't imagine your kind to be the sort to go out and about and all that."

Nel allowed himself to relax. He'd simply picked up on the man's ignorance before he even spoke. Of course he could always count on his supernatural intuition.

"If you must know, I'm quite the socialite. If I feel welcomed." The discomfort in his stomach lended a bit of bite to his words. "But, I feel no need to brag on all the charm I've been acredited with, only satisfaction with the good friends I have made. In fact, I had planned on going with the townspeople to your circus, I missed out on account of my having slept in."

"My apologies, we would be happy to have you come and visit us next show. We will be at Briar Hollow in two days."

Nel nodded and gave an unenthused smile.

"Out of curiousity, I just may. " His wings flexed. "For now, I will have to bid you and your ship goodbye and goodnight."

"Yes, of course, carry on now!" The nelapsi vanished without any further conversation. Once he knew the vampire was well enough away, the man stormed to the lower deck.

"No. We can't have this," he hissed as he descended the ladder  down. Below him the ladder gave way to a theatrical stage and a vacant venue.

"Whatsat?" Puppetino asked, sat on the steps of the stage.

"We can't continue like this!" His voice bellowed, dropping many octaves into a new sound altogether. "A _nelapsi_!" His body became a sillhouette washed in color, amorphous and swirling on the stage. "I haven't encountered one for a hundred years or more!"

"A what now, Master? 'Fraid I don't follow you."

"Ugh!" The colorful cloud hissed and shuddered, furiously rounding the floor. Colors consolidated and a shape rose from the mist. "A _nelapsi_ is a name for a vampire from the east. Solitary, brutal, nasty cases."

"B—But Master, I thought you were the nastiest vampire case there ever was!"

"My foolish Puppetino," slender hands arose from the form, whose whipping colors turned to the furls and fabric of a red robe, "He and I are very different vampires. He takes of the flesh, I take of things that are less physical. We are both parasites, but he has less of the odd rules binding him that I do."

His subservient tilted his head in inquisition, toying with his mustache. Puppetino's master sighed.

"As I am bound to this boat, he is not bound to a single place. He is the vampire of lore: adverse to the sun, fed by blood—I'm surprised you managed as well as you did. Though, that isn't saying much, so don't congratulate yourself."

The Emperor of the Night manifested to his full capacity. His gleaming eyes sank. He tapped his chin.

"I need you to do better next time."

"Next time?"

"Yes, when we have our show in Briar Hollow. The nelapsi will come."

"I thought you were just striking up conversation!" He yelped. "Master, what if he bites me?" He craned his head and pointed to his neck.

"He won't. Trust me."

"A-Alrighty. What are you thinking?"

"It would be reckless of me to let the nelapsi continue to wander the countryside while I remain. If he is truly good natured, he could threaten my power more than I'm willing to believe. Imagine him in league with the Good Fairy—I can't have it.

"We're going to keep an eye on him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nel follows through on his promise to visit the circus, and has some revisions to make to the showcase

When the roar of the crowd rose and the curtain fell, the puppet master emerged to bow before the attendance. Puppetino took a brief survey of the crowd—the turnout surpassed the other villages in the last week. His Master promised this, but Puppetino cared more for _another_ promise of his. As the applause went on he scoured the crowd to its far back at the edges of the tent, where he spotted a familiar bluish face.

_Would you look at that..._

Attendees dispersed, following suit as the applause settled to a murmur, leaving the venue all but vacant. Without the crowd to inhibit him, Nel approached the stage.

"How did you like the show?"

"It was good—I guess I had long underestimated the talent of puppeteers such as yourself. It's like the music brought her to life, how fluently she moved. I'm impressed," he smiled. "Though, I thought there would be more...variety."

Puppetino dismounted the stage. He gestured for the vampire to follow him backstage as they spoke.

"What did you expect?"

"I mean to say, I thought maybe you had a full troupe with you." He watched Puppetino return the blonde puppet to her place atop a wooden chest. His attention strayed to the racks and racks full of puppets lined  in the dim room. Nel took up the arm of a little knight puppet, looking over the metallic finish. "Have you sought out new performers?"

"Ah, no." He waved Nel's hand away. "Jus' the Master and I, it's always been the two of us."

"Just because it's always been that way doesn't mean it has to stay that way. Why, I used to live all on _my_ lonesome, and I thought it would do me good to stay that way forever! That was what I was used to, and I don't regret the strides I've made. Sometimes you have to venture out. It's better than never knowing if you're wasting your time when you could be doing something better."

Puppetino disregarded him as he removed some of the accessories of his showmanship.

"You can't realize your potential if you never take a chance. Look at tonight! You have no trouble getting a crowd, now think of expanding the showcase."

"Yeah, you'll have to take up your suggestions with the head of the operation, not me," he said, making no move to engage him further. Nel frowned.

"I may do just that. Perhaps he'd be a more willing ear."

"Well, if you really want to, you might find him 'board the ship," he snickered. "Isn't but a walk south of here."

That got Nel out of the tent. He made the short trek down the grassy hillside at the village's edge—if he turned around, he would see the steeple and assembly of homes lining Briar Hollow's cobbled streets. The bell tower chimed behind him, shrinking into the backdrop while the vampire found the riverbank. By no means did the boat sit at a full dock, but even in isolation the setup at the bank bested the shabby assemblage of planks at the previous stop. A small landing, but more full in breadth and fortified by a stone and mortar embankment.

Nel found the gangplank down and he climbed up, hearing the wood creak beneath him. He glanced about the deck, seeing nobody, only the same emptiness noted a night before.

"I see you made it." Nel jumped.

"God! You scared me!" He turned to see the man of the ship smiling up at him. Nel pulled his ponytail over his shoulder. His heart rate suffered more at the thought of having to deal with this man making some out-of-pocket comment, what with the impression he gave last night. He denied to himself the implacable unease evoked in the human's intense little eyes.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled as he climbed up. "What did you think of tonight?"

"As I told Puppetino, I enjoyed it, but he didn't seem to care for my suggestions."

"Suggestions?"

"Yes, he made me believe you may want to hear, but I'm not sure if that was some crack at me."

"Oh no, I'm all ears!" He waved his hand. "What did you have to say to the man?"

"Well—" Nel took a seat on a singular crate by the mast. "I told him I would have liked more—I wasn't displeased, only disappointed I didn't get much."

"That's it? Hrm. You know, I'd always wondered if we should expand the repertoire, so to speak."

"Yes! And I think you should! As I told him, it seems you can get a crowd, you only need to be willing to invest in more acts and I think you would see change for the better."

"I like how you think! Mister, er—Heavens, I haven't got your name!"

"Just call me Nel."

"Nel, alright! Yes, yes, I would be happy to hear the big ideas you have."

Nel took an abashed turn of his head and glanced away, saying "Ah, well, I can't help you myself, but I'm sure you could find talent if you went hunting."

"Oh, come now, haven't you some of your own?"

"Well..."

"You could help, really. I would be pleased to work with you. Come below deck with me, I'll show you just what we have at our disposal."

Nel gingerly rose from his seat. He went to the captain, who smiled and lead him down into the ship. Nel stepped down onto the lower deck after his guide. The room spanned a width deceptively large for what the outer hull allowed. At the sides he saw plenty more decorated wooden chests, with racks on shelves of props and costumery. The center of the room hosted a polished stage, decked with baubles and silk and the masks of comedy and tragedy.

"My, look at this...You have a whole theater's worth of props here, and your stage...!" The vampire went to the stage, admiring the bright lights. He extended his wings one at a time, watching how the light framed him and altered the drama of his cast shadow.

"Haha, I'm glad to see you impressed. You wouldn't mind if I asked for a bit of improvisation from you, would you?"

Nel stood tall on the stage. He drew his wing up to his chest.

"I can't deny anyone who asks so nicely." His fangs poked out from the grin shining on his face. "What can I say, I have so much fun in the theater!"

"Perfect! I'll just get Puppetino to join you on stage—" the captain made to step down, but Nel took his forearm.

"What do you mean? Come! What do we need him for? The best part of improv is tossing something unexpected your way."

"Well, I—If you insist." The Captain gave a perturbed look, but obliged. He approached Nel on the stage.

"Ah, let's see—" he plucked a fool's cap from a pile of accessories downstage. "This will do....and here, yes—" Nel placed a crown adorned in pink feathers on his own head. He, to the Captain's shock, removed his green cap and replaced it with the jingling jester's cap.

"Okay! So I am a princess, subject to sour moods and bouts of strong emotion. You are a king's fool, given to strange habits and cheeky jokes."

The Captain stared.

"But!" Nel turned on his heel, "You have been leading a life of crime behind the king's back! The guilt is eating you alive! You must tell someone!"

"I don't—"

"Ahem! Go!"

Nel stood upright again. He walked stage left and strung his fingers through his hair, tossing his chin up. The vampire crossed to center stage with a slow, deliberate swagger, looking at nothing in particular, yet caring for none of it. The Captain watched him with a knitted brow.

"Good Lord, you're looking awful, what has you worked up, Fool?" Nel sneered.

"What?"

"You! Peon! You look like your world's in shambles."

"Oh yes, now that you're here."

Nel's eyes illuminated at a little triumph and he pressed on.

"How dare you! I could have you beheaded, if I so pleased, as soon to be ruler!"

"...If only you knew, I may deserve it!"

"What are you saying? Don't try to make me pity you!" He tossed his cape like the skirt of a gown.

"No! You must believe that I have done things so rotten, that if I am not punished now, I can anticipate Hell's fire to do the deed!"

"Oh! You can't be serious!" He gasped, clutching his chest.

"Yes! My Lady," he opened his arms, dropping to one knee. " I have stolen of your family! My quips mask a most nefarious tendency towards crime and wrongdoing!" Nel had to scrunch his face and bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Lord have mercy on you," he breathed, taking his hands. "But I must admit, I can't see you punished!"

"It is as I deserve," his head fell, cap bells chiming. "My theft, the jewels, heirlooms I have taken, the guilt consumes me and every day I become more disgusted with myself."

"But, you...I can't punish you, even if you may deserve it. There is...one treasure you have taken, that may never be returned, but it makes all the difference, and for it I will implore your survival."

"What treasure is this, princess, that could be my salvation?"

"My heart. You have stolen it," Nel gripped his hands, dropping to meet his eyes. "And I cannot live if you should perish."

The Captain gasped quietly. His eyes widened. Nel's affectation of adoration turned to a laugh and he stood.

"That was perfect! Can't you imagine how people would laugh?" Nel took off his crown. The Captain blinked. Nel giggled and removed the fool's cap. "Someone from the crowd could give prompts, and with this complete character wardrobe you have, I'm sure you have all you need."

"Yes, you're right." He got up. "A simple way to improve any show. It's a great suggestion."

"I'm glad you think so. I wouldn't mind coming by again to practice or lend a hand, but as the night draws on, I must tend to my other obligations. Tell me you'll be in Briar Hollow for some time, will you?"

"Yes, yes," he nodded without thinking. In his mind he had the most bare semblance of how he was to respond.

"Good! Then tommorow night, I will see you and Puppetino again. I'll even be up by seven, haha." He received no immediate reply. "...See you then, Captain." Nel left without another word.

After a silence settled on the deck, the hatch above squeaked open and Puppetino descended.

"He seemed in a good mood. Everything according to plan, I assume."

The Emperor took a moment to reply, "Yes, the vampire will come back. We have our hold on him."

"Righty then! I knew if I discouraged him, he'd come to you." He grinned, prancing in his step with an obnoxious self-satisfaction. "Heheh!" He delighted in his personal celebration, not minding as the room shifted to something more expansive. The traces of the cabin ceiling faded into a dark wash of cloud and sky, and the Emperor assumed his typical form.

"Puppetino."

"Oh, why, yes, Master?"

"Why don't you take your leave? I need to think over the next measures we must take."

"Right, right away!" He bowed. "Leave you to it, Master."

The Emperor took his solitude to contemplate, but his mind would not allow him to think on the plan. In his stomach a pit hollowed and bred sickness. Illness crept up into his throat, bile burning, having to be choked back from eruption. A palm went to his chest and he coughed. The action nearly threw him to gagging before it dispelled the bad taste. Something about the stinging in him allowed for his body to reassert to his mind its place in space, as a dizziness threatened to set in.

"Ugh."

In the past he knew nausea as a harbinger of anger, or some similar accomplice. Yet, why should he be angry? He guiled his prey into his trap, and could credit fortune for him having found a trait to exploit in the nelapsi. Fortune indeed seemed to smile on him. This far he managed to evade discovery by using his magic to hide his nature, something only an equally powerful vampire could have seen through. The vampire, though powerful by virtue of his species, possessed an undeniable cordiality, saving him from confrontation.

_Cordial indeed._ He jumped at the opportunity to share his ideas with the Emperor. Of course, he did not forget how he pulled him into the show. The Emperor did not mind in hindsight how Nel removed his hat— _Suprised by his boldness, perhaps._ _ _He__ _ _ _put___ _ _ _ _his____ _ _ _ _ _hands_____ _ _ _ _ _ _to______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _me_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _without a________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _second_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _thought,__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _though____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _he_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _made______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _no intrusion,_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _find_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _myself__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _a___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _s____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _tonished,___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _reeling.____________________

...How long since someone had touched him? For all his power, he could not recollect a time. A century spent in these circus games, in the making of puppets from stolen children, robbing the Good Fairy. Who could afford to think on who or when they had last touched someone? No, not when _he_ had touched someone—in disguise he had only made brief contact with others, a hand on the shoulder, a pat on the back—when had someone last touched _him_? Pain wrought his stomach and he growled.

Nothing to be garnered from thinking on it. He would allow the nausea to pass, and reserve the rest of the evening for plotting his next move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nel encounters a new resident of the ship and allows for a more personal conversation to occur between them

"You must be Nel."

The vampire shook the hand of this foreign crew member. Previously he believed there to be no others to be encountered on the ship. In his mind he reasoned its size too vast for the possibility to be null, surely this man slept down below during Nel's nocturnal visits. He took note of his attire: a striped shirt and hat telling that he served as a boatman at some point, unless he wore the getup as a costume for the coming session. 

"Yes," he clasped the man's hand, "Pleased to meet you. And you said the Captain would not be joining us?"

"Unfortunately our captain is busy, but I told him I would make the effort to accompany you. He said I would be better suited for this work, and that you and I should get along swimmingly."

"We will have to see, won't we?" Nel smiled. The boatman smiled in return.

Throughout the past week, the Emperor compiled notes on Nel's personality, and the picture drew closer to completion in every meeting. This one would not sign away his freedom, he hadn't the desperation of Puppetino nor any want for power. Nel gave every impression of being not only content, but happy with his current state. His smiles shown in earnest, his theatrical displays originated from a place of internal enchantment with the world around him. Nel could not adore life more and sought only to do so. 

The Emperor, however, only had the initial ideas of how to interact with this vampire from his time spent in his previous guise—he reserved the boatman for prying. Fully aware of the vampire's honest heart, the Emperor allowed himself to drop his guard. With their more personal basis permitting him, the Emperor intended to let his true nature show through his words. It would do good to charm the vampire, to see if compliments had a desirable effect. If the vampire wanted nothing, he would convince him to want what he hadn't before. 

"Have you ever had any formal theatrical training?" 

"Ah..." Nel hesitated. "Not that I can remember. I have a hard time recalling things from when I was living. It's a possibility!" 

"Hm, how unfortunate. May I ask about ballroom dancing? Singing?"

"Now, that's something I have much practice with. It's become a necessity after being dragged off to so many formal events. It's plenty of fun."

"Perfect." He offered his hand. "Would you like to dance with me?" 

The lights of the stage flashed on in the same instant and Nel blinked. Was the setup so grand the previous night? Multicolor lights strobed across the front of the stage above the orchestra pit, and the velvet curtains ascended stories high. Someone went through the trouble of arranging a decorated woodland backdrop on the stage as well. Nel shook his head and forced the spell off.

"Oh, yes, certainly." He took his hand and the boatman lead him up to the stage. As they travelled to center stage, Nel peered at the lights, the relative size of the setup, double, no, triple checking his memory's shortcomings. 

"Eyes on me, Nel. Are you ready?"

"Ah! Yes." He managed a smile and both their hands clasped one another. The boatman stepped into Nel and his corresponding foot fell back. He gave Nel another grin. The vampire stepped into him and the previous reaction replicated itself. Another step propagated the rhythm, vibrant and lively enough for them to follow through. 

Their heels clacked on the floorboards and they kicked up their legs, Nel giggling all the way. Somewhere, their pounding feet riled drums to life, and the jaunt and jive of their hips summoned up the howl of trumpets. The boatman threw himself from Nel's side, only to pull Nel back to him in a hasty spin. 

"Perfect time, Nel!" He laughed. Their hands clasped again and they moved at arm's length from one another. 

"Thanks to you!" Nel had to shout over the jubilant music that kept the pair moving. Rather, did they keep the music moving? 

"In any case, you're a delight to dance with." He twirled Nel again, taking him close on the rebound. Nel yelped when he hit the boatman, who gasped and said "Sorry, I hadn't meant to be so hasty." 

"You're alright," he replied. He felt warmth on his face and listened as the music went quiet. It registered that they both stopped moving. Nel's face rested in the boatman's chest, landing there in the collision. Nel squeaked and straightened himself out. Someone gave the drums a testing kick. 

The wideness of the boatman's eyes told that the clamour surprised him the same, his suave manner absent from his expression. Nel swallowed and reaffirmed his grip on his partner's hands. They met eyes for but a second and laughed to pardon the mistake. 

"Is your face always so cold?"

"It isn't now," he snickered. 

"Oh, but the look on it is perfect." 

Nel put a hand to his head. The heat across his cheeks compounded once he took notice of it. Gingerly, he released the boatman's hands. Still, soft traces of the music played to avoid complete silence. His wings adjusted, stretching and folding against his back. He moved his bangs from his forehead. 

"Where is that music coming from?" 

"Someone must have thought to put on a record. I was too busy getting caught up in your lovely footwork to notice when it came on." 

"Oh," Nel took a seat at the edge of the stage, "If you've meant to make me blush, you've done it." 

"Why, I didn't mean to do anything other than compliment a wonderful dancer on his work." He sat beside him, half kneeling. 

"I can't help but get roped into those things, someone makes an offer to dance and I'm already on my feet. It's a weakness."

"A weakness, is it?" He swung his leg, a wry smile working onto his face. 

"Yes," he scoffed, "One of many, unfortunately." Nel looked to the boatman, who's intent eyes moved Nel to glance over him. He returned a subtle smile.

"Oh, don't worry about telling me. We don't fear indulgence here. Why, what's the point of performing if you can't have fun on and off the stage?"

Nel thought for a moment. 

"I'm sorry to say that I can't come to your shows to perform, but I would be more than happy to make as many recitals as you want." 

"No worries, my friend. Of course you have your other obligations. It's a pleasure having you in our company." He made a gesture that resembled invitation. Nel felt a little pang in his chest. "Do you live far?" 

"It's a distance, but not too far as the bat flies," he waved his hand. 

"Oh, but I wouldn't ask you to come too far to accompany us."

"Ah! It isn't any trouble! I wouldn't come if I didn't think it worth the trip."

"You're too kind—I'll have to make sure your time on the Empire is worth it. A shame you can't take the stage. Were it not for what you were, you could put on quite a show."

"Isn't that the truth of it? I don't mean to brag, of course, it isn't about my showmanship—I wish people would understand that I wouldn't harm them." He scooted to face the boatman. "We are much better behaved than people believe. It's been a century since my hunger ever made me do something I regretted, but only because I was weak."

"Hm. It's the weak who are the real danger, then—those who know no better than to succumb to destructive tendencies." 

"Yes! Impulse, it can all be self-destruction, anyone can fall to it. I have no more capacity for evil than any mortal man, but I don't think the sight of fangs and one's own self-preservation will allow them to see a good vampire for what he is."

"Oh yes, I know all too well what you mean. I have seen it many, many times." The boatman laid his hands in his lap.

"Thank you. I'm glad you've shown me decency." Nel put a hand on his shoulder. The boatman tensed—there was that alien hand, the willing touch that perplexed him. A previous distress swirled in his stomach, yet the ability to look into Nel's face as it happened turned the racing of his heart into a thrill. He offered softer, sympathetic eyes. 

"Of course."

The tenderness Nel saw in his companion's expression warmed his cheeks again. He forced himself to divert his attention. This pleased the Emperor, who saw his hold on the nelapsi deepening with every shy glance. His ploy needed a conscious but prudent effort to win over the vampire's favor, to come on too sudden endangered him. How easily excessive praise or contact risked the wrong impression. A miscalculated snap of one's jaws, and the prey escaped, wiser to his enemies, his would-be captor's efforts wasted. 

While he watched Nel, whose blue face stared elsewhere, the Emperor wondered why he set this game. If he knew Nel would not give away his freedom, why entertain him? Why invest energy in the hunt when he could not sustain himself on his reward?  Better to keep Nel under close watch, yes, but did he ever pose a real threat, considering what the Emperor knew now? As the saying went, he thought, better to keep one's enemies close...but Nel lacked the makings of an antagonist. 

His eyes wandered over the purple, curled wings arcing from Nel's back. Perhaps the same force that moved him to make these observations perpetuated the game: curiousity. A great deal about this vampire confused him and begged inquiry. His good nature granting, Nel would answer most of them eventually so long as the Emperor kept him coming back. Though, not all questions could be answered with words, only explored by other means, such as the extent of Nel's abilities, or more pressing, the dizzying sensation his closeness offered. He knew not how the blood-feeding vampire evolved over its lifespan, not when he himself lived on intangible forces.  

"What else occupies you?" 

"Hm?"

"What do you do when you are not here later in the night?"

"Typically? I am at home enjoying myself. Not that I have any business in the town. I do host friends or join them when they should ask me too, otherwise I'm alone, wondering what to do with myself. When I say I am grateful to spend my time here, I really mean it." 

"Ah, I see." 

"And what about you? Surely you have more obligations than I do, being that you are living and still concern yourself with all the routine and mundane things that come with it."

"Oh, but you would be wrong. I'm but a humble man of the river making his living where he can. I spend much of my time as you do." 

"Good luck that we can entertain one another, then?" 

"Oh yes," he hummed. "I've been dying for so good of company as you provide." 

"What can I say? I try my best." Nel mock-bowed with one wing. 

"Your charm is endless. Ah, I'd nearly forgotten—what was this 'improv' you had done with the captain?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boatman and Nel have grown closer, even if Nel isn't willing to admit it. Nel comes by on a rainy evening, and perhaps gets in a bit over his head with the next performance.

"Yes, no, I'm very aware of how that sounds!" 

"Mm hm." 

"We both know how I am, but this isn't one of those cases. I'd tell you if it were, wouldn't I?" Nel smoothed a hand back over his hair. His guest, a monocled vampire bearing the title of 'Duke' sat back in one of his host's armchairs, one leg crossed over the other as he shot Nel an incredulous eye. 

"I know you would confide in me in most cases, my dear Nel, but I think you'd have reason to withhold."

"And what reason would that be?"

"You don't want to admit," he gestured to him with a pen, "That you're getting attached to a human man." 

"I have no problem keeping human friends." 

"Of course you don't." Duke Montgomery smiled. Nel clenched his hands. 

"You're ridiculous!"

Montgomery tittered to himself, tapping the pen on the arm of the chair. Nel took a seat across from him, a scowl over his lip. His bat-like nose twitched. Monty didn't say anything, only smiling up at Nel, taking delight in watching the purple shade sweep over his face. 

"I suppose you're going to see him again tonight?"

"Yes...Goodness! If you were there, you would understand!" 

"You've known him for a week, dear Nelapsi."

"I don't know that I feel that way, anyway, but you know I have a habit of being too friendly with the wrong people."

"Is that what you're worried about? You've lived so long, the two of us have. I think you would know if there was something wrong. Even humans get the feeling in their gut when something's awry, I'd think that feeling would be all the more keen on you.

"Besides," he waved his pen, "Fairies, sprites, goblins, ghouls—all make of creature, I think we have a mutual respect for one another. We don't cross one another because we have better sense than that. With so few a nelapsi about? I would think anybody who tried to play games with you is both without this awareness and stupid by all means.

"That," he scoffed, "Or cocky. I haven't encountered the kind."

Nel stared at the carpet. His chin rested in his palm. 

"You would know better. I'm sorry, Nel—I don't mean to insinuate anything. If you're worried about him, really, don't be afraid to ask that I come with sometime."

"No, it's alright. And whatever comes of it? We will see." Nel took his coat from its place by the door. 

"Good luck on the journey there, and on figuring everything out." The Duke glanced at the window. "Looks like its coming down. Won't be too good flying by bat."

"Fine, I'll take my umbrella." 

"Ta-ta!" Monty chimed. " Don't forget to tell me how it goes, and don't get too wet out there!" 

Nel snickered as he pulled the door open, "I can't promise anything."

-

Puppetino stood on the deck of the Empire of the Night, cape pulled over his head. It did little to keep the water out as rain clattered to the wooden floorboards all around him. His Master stood at the rail of the ship, somewhat protected from the downpour by his gondolier hat. He propped his elbow on the rail, gazing out over the bank. 

"Master, a-are you sure he's coming?" Puppetino asked, teeth chattering in the cold. He didn't like the risk that came with questioning his master, but the rain drenched his neck and he couldn't afford to stay out much longer. "It's awful out 'ere, and it's only gonna get colder—"

"Quit whining, won't you? If it's so bad, grab a tarp and cover up," he shot back. "The rain must be holding him up." 

Puppetino grumbled to himself, stomping over to a pile of crates stacked at the bow. He tossed the lid off of one, letting it crash to the floor while he rummaged inside. 

"Ugh. A little louder next time?" the Emperor growled. Puppetino yanked his tarp from the crate and slunk aside, smiling bashfully. The Emperor huffed and returned to his watch. 

After a couple of minutes, Nel emerged from the woodland path. The Emperor smiled, hopping up and going down the gangplank to greet him. Shielded only partially by his umbrella, Nel put on a smile. His ponytail dripped and his wings encircled his body to keep his clothes from soaking through further. 

"Goodness, your umbrella's done little good—Come, you look awful." He laid a hand on Nel's shoulder and walked up the gangplank with him. "I'll help you dry off." He took Nel below deck, leaving Puppetino out in the rain. 

"Master?" He tugged at the handle of the hatch. "Oh, come on!" Thunder tore across the sky and Puppetino groaned.

Down below, the Emperor tended to his guest.

"You didn't have to come until the rain let up. I wouldn't have complained." 

"I thought I should just get it over with, and then the wind picked up halfway here and I was struggling to cover up." Nel seated himself in an armchair that the Boatman pulled out for him. Once Nel sat, the Boatman gathered a towel in his arms.

"I see. Do you mind if I...?" He presented the towel. Nel nodded. 

"Mm hm. It was a bad judgement on my part."

"It happens to the best of us." The Boatman knelt behind him. Nel sank back, listening to the sound of rain drumming on the hull of the boat. 

"Isn't this early for you?" The Boatman asked. He draped the towel over Nel's wings. 

"Only a little..." His eyelids drifted. "It's the rain."

"Alright. I'll just leave you be if you fall asleep." 

He wiped off the tops of Nel's wings with the towel. The towel encircled his shoulders, warming his neck and clearing the water. Nel hummed. He hadn't realized how cold the rain made him until the towel pressed against his skin, allowing a sweet heat to soak into him rather than chilly water.

"Can you get my hair, please?" Nel murmured after the room fell quiet. 

"Yes, of course..." The Emperor wrapped his ponytail and wrung it in the fabric. "I hope that does some to help you." His fingers drifted over Nel's shoulders, leaving the towel draped like a shawl over him.  Nel smiled to himself. Eyes shut and the vampire snuggled back into his makeshift covering. 

"Thank you. I think I'm...alright now." At this, the Emperor made to remove his hands. Nel made a little noise. 

"Hm?"

"...Nothing, nothing." 

He retreated to his own seat. Nel, left to himself, settled and drifted further into drowsiness. His arm lay slack over the chair, head lulling and his heels resting on the floor. At his own spot, the Emperor crossed his arms snugly under one another, tucking his chin. The sound of the pattering rain and the faint shuffle of the vampire in his sleep warmed the silence hanging over the room. The Emperor didn't realize he too was taken by the lull until his eyelids drifted and obscured his vision. He shook his head, forcing some semblance of alertness. Seeing Nel sprawled in his chair, towel serving as a haphazard blanket, the Emperor took it as his signal to leave. His chair creaked and he stood up. 

"Dear..." 

The Emperor's head turned to the direction of the sound. Nel made another muffled noise. 

"Please, don't go."

Heat tinged the back of the Emperor's neck. He stepped towards his seat and made himself comfortable once again. Nel did not utter another word, and the Emperor remained in place until he surrendered to the peace in the room. 

He only knew that he'd fallen asleep when his eyes opened some time later, the sound of the rain gone. He sat up, blinking the dryness from his eyes. Nel still slept, docile and pristine as a creature of the night could be. The Emperor couldn't help but smile. Once again that strange, exciting sensation stirred in his chest, warm and pervasive. Before he had the chance to do anything with it, Nel groaned and stretched out over the back of his chair. 

"Mm—" he raised his arms over his head. "Did you have any plans for this evening? On the stage?"

"I... Won't insist on anything. Still, if you would like to..." 

"I'm just a little tired." Nel pushed him self up from the seat and grunted. "I would like to do something while I'm here. I wouldn't want to lay around the whole time." He yawned. The Emperor accompanied the weary vampire up the stage. 

"I have..." He retrieved a thick book from aside, "Some passages here. Surely there's ones we haven't covered yet."

"Exciting ones?" 

"Oh, I'm sure of it." He thumbed through the pages, eyeing headers and chapters carefully. "There's some sort of...murder mystery here? Here—" he held the page open, offering the book to Nel. His companion took the volume. 

"This is...different. I'll try to keep awake through this big block of type." 

"I'll put you back in your chair if you pass out on me," he laughed. 

Nel cleared his throat. He held the book up near his face. 

"'I couldn't remember the way it happened.'..." Knowing he had his own part in the text, the Emperor crossed stage right where the vampire stood reading off the passage. 

"'...So many things taken for granted in that summer, when the band of kings left and I was wondering what I had to do. Left at my leisure, I fell victim to things that I, in better times, would have known to avoid. I allowed myself to excuse the actions of those who had conspiratorial airs. I let the royal coffers open for those daring to taking advantage...'" Nel continued, and the Emperor rounded him. He leaned close to read over his shoulder. 

"'But I have trouble admitting what made me do this, I think it was...the heat.'" The Emperor touched Nel's waist. The vampire gasped. 

"'And it was the heat that killed him. A stranger, a knife in the back, blind and blazing in the unforgiving sun,'" the Emperor recited, looming over the other from behind to see what he needed to. The slight contact, and Nel's whole back burned. The Emperor's breath stung against his ear.

"Darling—"

He blinked. There wasn't a line like that for Nel to read. Fingers wrought his shirt and pulled him to the vampire's back. 

"Nel..." His name came without breath. The Emperor felt himself being tugged against the vampire's back.

"Do you know how badly I've wanted you close to me?"

The Emperor scrambled mentally to get his bearings. Once he registered events, his awareness allowed him control over his words despite his quickening heart. 

"You only needed to ask, my dear." His hands rested on Nel's waist. 

"I'll have to be more keen on making myself heard." He touched the others thigh, holding the book of drama with his other hand. "Unfortunately," the vampire chuckled, "It looks like you'll be killing me on this page. What a shame, our time together was too short."

"And I was just getting to know you..." he smiled, his voice low and tinged with cunning. In a play at deviousness, he took up a prop knife he'd prepared for the scene and pointed it at Nel. "You can drop the book." The Emperor's hand tugged at the neck of Nel's vest. Nel's brow furrowed, refraining to the point of agony. The book dropped to the stage. 

"You have lovely, warm hands."

"You're so cold, my dear. Should I warm you up?" Were it not for his hands adjusting the vampire's clothing, his tone of voice could have passed for innocence. Nel choked on a breath. 

"A-Ah, I would like that. I would like it a lot." 

"Mm." He closed his eyes, snickering with the most devilish satisfaction at Nel's reply. "Such a handsome set of shoulders. " Suddenly the compliments that he withheld in the past came naturally to him. In their privacy and closeness, he felt at leisure to reveal his thoughts. The growing heat in his body coerced him to press his fingertips to the soft, giving areas of Nel's torso. 

"Please, tell me more."

"Oh, I have so much more to admire. What should I tend to first?"

Nel took a step forward. The Emperor didn't dare attempt to take him close again. 

"I'm sorry, I—I'm awfully warm. Excuse me."

"No, you're alright, dear."

"I'm a bit nervous, forgive me."

"O-Oh no," the Emperor raised his hands. "I understand. I didn't mean to step too far forward." His cheeks tinted red. 

"Ah, no, it was—I enjoyed it. I'm simply...not in the place right now."

"I see," his brow knitted, his eyes glancing hurriedly away. "I understand. I do." He removed his hat and brushed over his dark hair. Nel watched him and did not reply. The Emperor kept his face turned away. 

"I did enjoy my visit. Please, don't take it the wrong way, but I...think I would like to return home." 

The Emperor fidgeted with the rim of his hat. 

"Travel safely."

"I will."

"Come back soon." 

The Emperor heard no response. He braced himself to turn and face Nel again. In his place, nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to tone it down but needed the Tension regardless, it was the only way I could make myself post this


End file.
